100 Ways To Die
by CrazyGirlLovesAnimals
Summary: The 100th Games have rolled around, and that calls for a new twist to celebrate 100 years of Hunger Games. With a new president running things, will they still be the same? Or contain even more gore than usual? SYOT -open-
1. The 100th Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Serenity stayed perfectly still as her make-up team bustled busy around her, powdering her cheeks, enhancing her features and generally making her look presentable for the televisions all around.

One would think she would be nervous, as it was her first games as the president, but she was cool, calm. Serene, you could even say, she smiled to herself. That rubbish Snow had retired -not willingly, of course- and now it was her turn to take up the reins. She checked the time on the watch engraved into her skin. It was a mechanic she had installed into her arm when she became president. It wouldn't be good to be late for appointments, and she detested the grotesque bracelets people carried around on their wrists to tell the time.

Still an ample amount of time, she noted. Her stylist and friend, Maaike walked over with a small box. She took off the lid. "This will change the colour to however you want it, Serenity," she told her.

"I'll have the normal colour. What is it called again? Caucasian? Yes, that's it," Serenity decided.

Her pale blue friend looked shocked. "But, that's such a plain colour! You do know the latest fashion is blue, right?" Maaike gestured to herself as if to prove it.

"I've got no time to worrying about fashions right at this moment," Serenity told her friend firmly, though she was wondering about it. "I am the president now. I must make good decisions to win over the Capitol, and those filthy district workers," She thought about it carefully, before adding, "Book an appointment for me after the announcement, though. I'll change my skin colour after. For now though, I just want the Caucasian."

Maaike nodded with a grin, and she selected a bag of liquid from one of the many shelves that lined the wall. Serenity didn't watch though. She had more important matters to discuss.

Just then, a vibrating came from the small pad that was clipped onto her skirt. She smiled in satisfaction. Perfect timing. She touched her finger to the pad, and a 3D image of Sono -Serenity's planner- popped up, clear as day, with perfect colour.

"Ah, Sono. Just the man I was looking for. Anything important to know about the _live _announcement?" She stressed the word live, to get a clear message through to him.

"No, but I've called to say it's going to go live a little later than planned."

"What?" Serenity's voice was dangerously quiet. It was her first games as president, and it was going to be absolutely _perfect. _Perfectly perfect. It had to be.

"Well, one of the presenters for the Reaping has been running a little late, you see. He missed his train," his speech was fast, and he sounded slightly nervous.

"How is that possible!?" Serenity exploded. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Demote him to District 12 for the next games. Better yet, start searching for a new presenter. We'll replace him as soon as possible," she snapped. Before an answer was received she cut the feed and leaned back in the chair.

Maaike came up with the needle and injected it into the stressed woman's arm. "It'll take about five minutes to absorb."

Serenity merely sighed and shook her head to show she understood.

* * *

It was five minutes until Serenity was needed up on stage. She looked at the mirror, smoothing out her elegant skirt and top. A light blue skirt and top, with yellow shoes and a jacket to accompany it. Frills decorated it, but it seemed to be rather plain. However, in order to be appealing to those District people, it was needed. After all, wouldn't want a rebellion to break out, would we?

She pushed back her golden locks. Again, very plain and simple. However, she couldn't resist adding the newest gems and sparkles into it. After all, looks were key. That old Snow was rather stupid. He didn't make himself look younger, and he stayed as a plain old man with his horrible white beard and his horrifying looks. She practised her charming smile, was about to practise her stance when she was told that it was time for her to head onto the stage.

She plastered a smile onto her face, and strode out onto the stage. She stood in the middle of the stage, like she had rehearsed. She tapped the small sheet of paper that was glued to her neck, and it made a booming sound, ready to amplify her voice when she spoke.

"Hello, people of the Capitol! And to those of you District people who are watching at home, of course! I am, of course, your new President, Serenity!" She smiled satisfactorily as the Capitol people went crazy, and the audience erupted into cheers and applause.

"I am privileged that I get to be the one drawing out the twist for the 100th Games this year!" The cheering became even more enthusiastic. These people sure did enjoy their Hunger Games, didn't they?

"But, of course, we must have the informing speech beforehand to explain why we're doing this. Long ago, when there were thirteen Districts and no games, there was a rebellious war. Of course, we defeated them. For every Capitol citizen who was killed two District people were killed. Twelve Districts were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. As a reminder of the horrors that war caused, the Hunger Games were created. A female and male between the ages of twelve to eighteen from each District must fight to the death in an arena. The last one standing returns home to a life of glory and riches."

Serenity smiled at the audience as she explained this.

"This year celebrates 100 years of Hunger Games. As is custom, this year there shall be a twist to make the Games even better! On the 25th Game, tributes were voted into the arena, instead of being drawn from a bowl. On the 50th Games, twice as many tributes were sent into the arena. And on the 75th, tributes were reaped from an existing pool of victors."

A wooden box was handed to her, and she pulled it open, drawing out a card with her carefully manicured fingers. "This year, the twist shall be," she took a breath, "A competition to get drawn. There will be some kind of test in all the Districts. Loser is entered into the games."

* * *

_Okay guys, so this is how it will start out! Please submit any tributes you would like to see in the Games. Keep the twist in mind though! The first chapter will be up once we have the female and male tribute for District One. _

_If you want to submit anything, I'm fine with either through review or PM. I'll be bound to see it any way. _


	2. Riliani Kramer

_Riliani Kramer - District One _

* * *

"There has been a slight change of rules regarding the drawing of the Hunger Games tributes."

The whole of District One were gathered at the town square, watching the announcer eagerly. Well, most of us were eager anyway. I smoothed down the light lilac dress I was wearing. I'd borrowed it from Cascade - I'm still not quite used to calling her mother yet - specially for the event. I hadn't thought any of my clothes were suitable for the Reaping.

Knitting my brows together, I wonder what the change of rules would be.

"For the first six districts, instead of having the loser be entered into the Games, the winner shall go, as a gift from the Capitol."

I almost curled my lip at that. Almost. A gift? How could they call it a gift, sending children in to battle each other. I remembered the various times when twelve year-olds were sent in. I don't think a twelve year-old has ever won the Games before.

"Of course, as always, the ladies are first," the presenter announced, slicking back his streaked orange and red hair. Whenever I looked at it, it reminded me of flames. Us girls were herded away from the crowd, the floating orbs that I knew to be called cameras zooming around us.

I made my way towards Marzipan, one of my best friends. I flashed a smile at her, but she didn't return it. "I wonder what the challenge will be?" I spoke breezily, my words accompanied by a airy smile. I wondered why I was still keeping up this façade.

Soon we arrived at our destination which was the large gardens that were not to far from my place. A well grown maze was looming inside the gates, and I wondered what we were possibly doing here.

Jophrey, the Capitol citizen who was in charge of District One spoke again, explaining the rules of the challenge to us, and how to play.

It seemed simple enough, I guess. Basically, it was a kind of hunt. Jewels were scattered all over the place, engineered so that each type of crystal could replenish itself once a person picked it up. Of course we had to find jewels of all things. We were the District of them, after all. The hunt was a race, of course. The first to find all the jewels was the winner, and carted off to the Games.

We were lined up at the entrance, all of us, according to age. Being seventeen, I was near the back, but they didn't deter me. We were each handed a wooden basket to stow the gems in. The horn blared and girls rushed away into the maze, me slipping past a couple of fifteen year olds and diving into the first left turn I saw. I weaved through the maze, left, right, straight ahead, backwards. Suddenly as I was haring past a turn, I saw something glint in a small dip in the ground. Glancing left and right to see if anyone was near me - which they weren't - I knelt down and brushed some branches out of the way.

A glinting blue stone was tucked away carefully inside the small crevice. I grinned.

_Sapphire. _

After that, time whizzed by quickly, with me finding jewels rapidly.

Topaz. Emerald. Diamond. Ruby.

At one point I remember grappling with a sixteen year old for the amber. She was stronger, and got away with it, but the gem replenished quickly, and I was off again.

A while later, I spotted a red stone nestled into the branches. I plucked it off the branch quickly. My basket was now considerably full, and heavy. I had merely placed the jewel into the basket when fireworks burst into the air, and a horn blew. There was a winner. I wondered briefly who it was.

"The female tribute shall be... Riliani Kramer."

My name. That was my name. I... I had won.

_I won!_


End file.
